Baby Blue
by Nala162024
Summary: Woody remembers Bo Peep. Song Fic. Set to the song 'Baby Blue' by George Strait.


**Author's Note: **_I would like to thank Ronnie324 for beta reading this for me. I do not own any of the Toy Story movies. I do not own the song 'Baby Blue' it belongs to George Strait._

It was another day in Bonnie's room. Hamm and Mr. Potato Head were playing 'Battleship'; Hamm was winning of course. Sometimes Woody wondered why Mr. Potato Head even bothered to play in the first place.

Rex and Trixie were off playing some computer game.

Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, and Dolly were planning the next play. Mr. Pricklepants was the one really doing all the planning, of course.

Slinky was trying to get Chuckles to play a game of 'Checkers' with him, since Woody was not in the mood to play and everybody else was too busy, which was actually rather amusing.

Buzz and Jessie had finally gotten together and were downstairs watching T.V.

As for Mrs. Potato Head, she was wondering around looking for her earring, and her three 'babies' helped her, instead of Mr. Potato Head, who insisted he have a night out with the guys.

Woody was sitting up on the window seal, mourning Bo Peep. He had not seen her in years but still he remembered everything about her plain as day, along with that horrible day when Andy's mom was doing the Spring cleaning and put her up for sale in the Yard Sale. He had done everything he could to save her, yet he still failed.

Woody let out a deep sigh. He recalled everything about her, every last detail. He remembered how she looked. He perfect curvy figure, her blonde hair, blue eyes, her fair porcelain skin. She looked and acted so lady like. Woody remembered when she would play with her mischief-causing sheep, she looked like a little kid at a Petting Zoo. He remembered how when she wanted his attention, she would grab him with her shepherdess crook. She didn't look so innocent then. But other times, she smiled the sweetest smile.

_She looked so much like a lady_

_But she was so much like a child_

_An Devil when she held me close_

_An Angel when she smiled_

Woody remembered when Molly stopped playing with Bo and Andy stopped playing with her too, even when he needed a 'damsel in distress' to play with. It had scared all of Andy's toys, but none more so then Woody. Bo always kept trying to tell herself that when she is sold, she and Woody would still be kept together. But Woody had a strange feeling that at the next Spring, when Andy's mom would come looking for toys for the Yard Sale, Molly would put Bo up for sale, and sadly he was right. The toys that got to hang out with Bo now are the luckiest toys ever!

_She always held it deep inside_

_But somehow I always knew_

_She'd go away when the grass turned green_

_And the sky turned baby blue_

_Baby blue was the color of her eyes_

_Baby blue like the Colorado skies _

_Like a breathe of Spring she came and left_

_And I still don't know why_

_So, here's to you and whoever _

_Holds my baby blue tonight_

Woody knew that _before _he had met Bo how his life how his life had been so dull and boring, even though he had tons of friends, including his best friend Slinky. But when he met her, she added colors to his life and made his life bright and happy. She also made it more meaningful. Then he remembered the time when he hated Buzz, how she tried to help him. She told him that Andy still had a special place for him too. She was the only toy who could ever comfort him when he needed it.

_She brought colors to my life_

_That my eyes have never touched_

_When she taught me how to care_

_I've never cared so much_

When it was night time and Woody decided to not come to life, he tried to not think of Bo while dreaming. But he always did and it was always of that horrible day in Spring. It would bother him so much that eventually, he would awaken and crawl up to sit by the window seal, until it was near time for Bonnie to get up.

_I try not to think of her but I fall asleep and do _

_And drift off where the grass is green_

_And the sky is baby blue_

He knew that eventually, someday, the memory of her may fade after some time, even though he never wanted it to.

_Baby blue was the color of her eyes_

_Baby blue like Colorado skies _

_Like a breathe of Spring she came and left_

_And I still don't why_

_So, here's to you and whoever_

_Holds my baby blue tonight_

But the one thing he could and would never forget was the color of her eyes.

_Baby blue was the color of her eyes_

_Baby blue like Colorado skies _

_Like a breathe of Spring she came and left_

_And I still don't why_

_So, here's to you and whoever_

_Holds my baby blue tonight_

_Baby blue was the color of her eyes_

_Baby blue like Colorado skies _

_Like a breathe of Spring she came and left_

_And I still don't why_

_So, here's to you and whoever_

_Holds my baby blue tonight_


End file.
